


Stone Cold

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cold, something Cas has no understanding of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

I am not very good at understanding humans. They think that we spend a lot of time watching them, but we really don't. I do not understand what I should and should not do. Dean tells me when I cross the line, but I am not always around him and things he does contradict his instructions at times.  
I know that he doesn't like it when I interrupt his sleeping. He says that he needs it. He knows that I could give him all of the benefits of a full night's sleep with a touch of my Grace, but he does not like that idea. I know that he doesn't like it when I watch him sleep either, but what else is there for me to do? I need his help but I can do nothing until he awakens. I have nowhere else to go  
Sam is not here. He would know what to do. He is much easier to talk to and he does not mind being woken up as much as his brother. He could advise me as to what to do when Dean is resting.   
Dean is shaking and I do not understand why. He is sleeping in the Impala, in the backseat, and his legs are tucked to his chest. He doesn't really fit. Doesn't he realize that there is a motel just a few miles further down the highway? He must not or he would be using it. So many things he does confuse me though, so he may.   
I reach to him, trying to understand his shaking. Maybe he is hurt. I could fix that and he wouldn't be able to be angry with me. Not if he really needed it. I do not touch him though. Too many nights he has had nightmares of Hell and I was told not to disturb him then. I did once and I will not forget how he attacked me. He did not realize that he was not in Hell.   
Instead of touching him physically, I touched him mentally. I know he does not approve of it, but I only touch the outskirts of his mind, only seeing his loudest thoughts. The ones he wants to have known.   
Dean is cold. He is asleep and he does not stir, but he is cold. I do not feel cold. I do not know what it feels like. I do not feel much.   
I do not know what to do to help Dean through being cold. I know he cannot be sleeping well and that he may get sick from it, but I have no idea what to do about it. He has not told me.  
Sometimes, when I am forced to wait for them, when they are doing research or are eating, and they will not allow me to take them to a destination, I will watch television. It is a peculiar thing, a little box with stories inside. I saw a program the other day, where it was raining. A girl with dark hair was cold and wet so a man, who I think was trying to woo her, took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.  
I do not know if this is what people are supposed to do or if Dean would allow me to do something like this. He does not seem to like it when I do things for him, unless it is under his direct orders.   
I do not need my overcoat. As I said, I do not feel things like cold. I pull it off and drape it over Dean, being careful as to not wake him up. He stops shaking almost immediately and his limbs stretch out a bit, relaxed. He does not wake. I feel I may have done something right for once.   
I leave the Impala, letting him sleep alone. I sit on the hood and look up at the stars. There are so many of them. I wonder if they can feel the cold or if they are like me and can feel nothing. I wonder if when they get cold someone is there to put a coat over them.


End file.
